Careless
by xMizzxBx
Summary: She lost the will to care long ago. But did he...? Life changes in some unexpected ways. But when is it time to let go? RR Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own YuGiOh or any of the characters within it. Everything else is mine unless otherwise stat


Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters .. yada yada yada ..

Summary: Life changes in the worst ways possible. But will it bring us closer to the one thing we need? Life has a strange way of turning out and that was exactly what she was going to find out.

Pairing: OCx(you'll find out later:P)

_-blah-_ thoughts

* * *

She looked down at the little plastic tube in her hands and looked at the watch on her wrist. _-Another 10 seconds_ _left,-_ she thought anxiously, _-10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.-_ She looked down at it again and then at her watch. _-another ten seconds just to be sure, 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.-_

There was a pause of a few seconds and she sighed and then she pulled the tube open. It was blue ... _-what does blue mean, please don't let it mean...-_ She fumbled in her bag for the package and looked at the package. Pink is negative thus giving a 0.01 chance of being pregnant. Blue is positive thus giving a 99.9 chance of being pregnant. Consult your doctor to confirm results of test. Her breathe caught in her throat. There was no doubt now and she dissolved into sobs _-Oh shit, I'm pregnant! And he's the father!-_

Soon her sobbing became full on crying and she wasn't able to control herself. "Fuck... oh shit, Fuck!" was the only things she could cry out in between sobs. She heard the door swing open and almost jumped out of her skin. She remembered where she was and was thankful that the person who had entered couldn't see her. -_Yeah toilet cubicle, best place to hide!-_ she thought sarcastically.

It was then she realised that she was still crying loud enough for whoever was in the restroom to hear._ -Oh great the whole school will know in a few minutes-_ She tried to quieten herself but she couldn't so she held her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds that she was making. Instead she started to sob then hiccup and realised her crying was probably more noticeable than before.

"Are you alright in there?" she heard a gentle voice call out.

"Do I sound like I'm alright!" she screamed before she could stop herself and started sobbing harder. _-This is what happens when you don't cry at all, when you start you can't stop, eurgh!-_

"Sorry," said the voice again, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She suddenly realised that no matter what it would be out soon enough, she was at most 3months along and with another few weeks her bump would be noticeable enough.

"Okay." she said stepping out of the cubicle. In front of her she saw Tea Gardner, she had spoken to her before but they hadn't been friends as such. _-Not since it all kicked off- _she thought bitterly.

"What's wrong Natalie?" Tea asked. She could see her concern was genuine.

"I'm pregnant." Natalie said getting to the point quickly. –She'd expect as much anyway-

"Oh!" Tea said sympathetically, "you sure?"

"As sure as I can be." she said wiping her tears away from her face. She didn't feel like crying anymore. _–I don't need to show her how weak I really am-_

"Do you know who..." Tea started but then checked herself.

"Who the father is?" Natalie asked bitterly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Er... nothing..." Tea began looking uncomfortable.

"Yes I do," she said,"There's no doubt."

"Have you spoken to-" Tea began but Natalie cut her off.

"He's not one you could talk to easily or who would believe ..." she began but then realised she might be giving too much away and stopped.

"Er... well I'm sure whoever it is, they'll support you." Tea said sympathetically.

"No he won't, I know he won't," she said tears beginning to run down her cheeks again, "he never cared for me Tea, I know he didn't so he definitely won't care for _our_ child" she said putting emphasis on the word.

"Can't you get a.." Tea began but stopped realising the insensitivity of her words. She couldn't believe how insensitive she was being to the poor girl. _-Maybe it's because of what they say about her- _she thought hating herself for believing the rumours.

"What!" Natalie cried out instantly getting what she meant, "that's murder, I don't believe in it, it's not the baby's fault I'm such a screw up!"

"I'm sorry," Tea said colouring, "I'm just ... I don't know what I'm saying." _–What am I saying? She's already feeling low enough without my insults-_

"It's because it's me," Natalie said her voice oozing bitterness, "and it's all true by the way, I am a whore, a slut and you know what I don't care what you think, you have no right to judge me."

"I'm sorry," Tea said again turning beetroot red, "If you need any help or just a friend to talk to, I'm here." And she meant it. She couldn't help but feel for her. She used to be such a popular and kind girl but something had changed her; Tea didn't know what, but did it matter? She had become a hard hearted girl who had lost all her friends and gone on a downward spiral. _–She's right I don't know a thing about her-_

"Not half as much as me," Natalie said sighing, "not half as sorry as I'm gonna" –_ Be if he finds out, he doesn't need to know… well he doesn't need to know it's HIS-_

"I'm not joking, I'm here if you need me." Tea said looking into her eyes. She saw a mixture of anger, hate, fear and loneliness. _–She looks so lost and confused-_

"Don't pity me Tea" the girl said laughing bitterly as she headed towards the door, "I don't deserve it."

"It's not pity, it's sympathy…" Tea began but she was already gone, "That went well!" Tea said sarcastically as she walked into an empty cubicle.

Natalie walked out of the school gates. _–If I go home at least I won't be confronted with Tea-like pity speeches-_ she thought thankfully, _-If I could call it home-_ The streets were empty and the wind was cold. She looked up at the sky. The clouds were grey and ominous. _–A storms brewing-_ she thought. "How poignant!" she said out loud, "cause that's exactly how I feel."

_–Oh the irony of it all, if anything bad happens to me today at least I'll know it's all down to pathetic fallacy, you know it could be worse I could be begging for HIM to acknowledge my bastard-_ She laughed at her own little joke But she didn't think it possible that in a matter of 16 hours she'd be doing exactly that. But alas, that was exactly what was going to happen.

* * *

Let me know what you think or if i should bother carrying on:D if you review i'll give you a cookie:D xXx Mizz B 


End file.
